Hojas de té y algo de tarot
by nela21
Summary: Una pequeña visita a la clase de adivinación será la perdición de Rose. Las cartas harán que los secretos que ella guarda con esmero se revelen ante su prima. ¿Qué es lo que ocultó? ¿Qué le deparará el destino?


Hola :), soy nueva aquí. Decidí publicar éste fic a las 12 porque hoy...dentro de 12 horas iré a estudiar a la universidad por primera vez...y! porque se me pasó el tiempo

Espero que lo disfruten, tanto com yo lo disfruté escribiendo

Sin más que decir, ¡Qué comience la lectura :)!

-¿Le crees más a un mazo de cartas que a tu propia prima?-ahí estaba yo, mintiendo de la manera más descarada posible. Lily me miraba atenta, tratando de encontrar alguna seña que demuestre que mentía vilmente. No podía creer en qué maldita ahora había aceptado ir con ella a la torre norte, supongo que el poder de convicción que tiene terminó venciéndome. No quería ir porque aún tenía muchos deberes por acabar, mi habitación era un verdadero desorden y no sabía por dónde empezar, me daba flojera caminar hasta ese lado del castillo y para terminar, simplemente prefería meterme al lago desnuda (con este frio) a indagar sobre cómo será mi futuro. Pero ahí estaba, dirigiéndome a la "torre del misterio", al lugar donde se "expande la mente", al camino de "la revelación". Lily no dejó de hablar ni por un simple segundo (evidentemente, estaba emocionada) y yo no dejaba de quejarme y sugerir que podíamos ir a otro lugar. Ya era tarde, la puerta estaba en mis narices, Lily había tocado tres veces y una voz profunda y apenas audible voz había pronunciado la palabra "adelante". Perdición…

***

La profesora Trelawney roció un raro aroma proveniente de un frasco color azulino, acto seguido, cerró sus enormes ojos (sus anteojos redondos hacían que el tamaño de éstos sea antinatural) e hizo un extraño gesto con ambos brazos como si quisiera que aquella fragancia se difundiera por cada rincón de la torre. Yo, no podía dejar de mirar a mí alrededor y preguntarme una y otra vez: ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? No podía quejarme, el lugar era acogedor pero tenía que añadir que el ambiente era denso y un aura de misterio reinaba en el aula de adivinación. Me llevé la taza de té a los labios y bebí un pequeño sorbo mientras que miraba atenta cómo las manos de la profesora barajaban las cartas del tarot. Le brindé una mirada rápida a mi prima y supe la respuesta a mi pregunta: Lily Potter. Si, Lily amaba adivinación y me pidió como regalo de cumpleaños acompañarla a indagar sobre su futuro a la torre norte; lo que estaba fuera de los planes o mejor dicho, lo que ella no me dijo fue que yo también me enteraría sobre algunos acontecimientos que_ posiblemente _(y digo posible porque para mí adivinación no es exactamente una asignatura) viviría en un futuro próximo.

-Divide el mazo en tres partes iguales- la voz suave y misteriosa de la profesora interrumpió al silencio que ocupaba espacio en la torre desde hace un rato.

-Aún no termino con el té…-respondí vagamente, observando el poco líquido que quedaba en la taza y ganándome una mirada aburrida pero a la vez ansiosa de mi prima.

-Ya Rose, no seas temerosa ¿Piensas que el futuro que te deparan los astros es catastrófico? Llevas más de veinte minutos con ese té-dio un largo y sonoro suspiro- termínalo ya, además las cartas y las hojas de té sólo son algo preventivo, no determinará nada- insegura, me llevé la taza a los labios y di un último sorbo. Los delgados dedos de Trelawney (prácticamente) me arrebataron la taza de mis manos y de manera inmediata, observó en el interior los residuos de las hojas.

-Las hojas se ubican en el fondo de la taza y por lo que veo, no tienen intención de moverse…- y ahí va de nuevo la vieja Trelawney, una vez más diciéndole a otro alumno que morirá de forma horrorosa, garrafal, probablemente en manos de un espantoso animal mitológico (quizá una acromántula) y remarcará la palabra sufrimiento y clemencia- esto, es bueno-¿Qué?-Es muy bueno, significa buena fortuna. ¿Tienes una vida bastante encaminada?-sonrió-Supongo que será debido a tu madre-susurró, pero la escuché perfectamente, cada palabra, al igual que Lily quien rió por lo bajo.

-¿Bien?- miré a la vieja profesora y a mi prima-¿Eso es todo?- me levanté de la silla, más aliviada que nunca- Me vo- pero antes de terminar la tranquilizadora oración ambas gritaron al unísono

-¡No se te ocurra!

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie- dijo Lily con voz cansina- La profesora Trelawney, aún no termina- me haló del brazo fuerte obligando a mi cuerpo tomar asiento.

-¿Cuánto falta?-mentalmente imploraba que sea poco, unos cinco minutos y ojala menos.

-Mucho, falta mucho-mi prima me presionaba, de verdad abusaba de la confianza que le daba. Yo tengo la culpa, me presto a hacer cosas para que ella se sienta bien y no se ande quejando con la familia que ella es diferente al resto y que a todos los primos nos interesan el quidditch menos a ella.

-Me la debes, Lily-murmuré por lo bajo- Bueno, prosiga pero que sea rápido, aún no acabo con el ensayo de historia de la magia y son dos metros de pergamino…-suspiré visiblemente estresada.

-Puedo visualizar una forma-me acercó la taza-mira aquí, hay una aguja- ¿Una qué?- significa que los que te rodean te respetan- ¡Por favor! ¿Me respetan? Fraude- Aquí también, podemos ver un libro- Lily se acercó curiosa

-¡Oh Rosie! Eso está muy bien- rió-¡Esto es genial!-Significa aprendizaje…-¡Merlín! Predecible, obvio, soy premio anual.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos alborotados ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ahora, es seguro que moriré, dirá que tengo el grim y que no descansará hasta verme muerta al igual que hizo con tío Harry- ¡Un murciélago y un cetro juntos! Querida mía…- tocó mi hombro con su mano temblorosa- Las hojas de té han hablado, son confusas pero dicen que tu futuro estará lleno de responsabilidades y te llevarás muchas decepciones-dijo negando con la cabeza, me impresionaba lo mucho que negaba y lo poco que se movía su espeso cabello.

-Pero, hace un rato dijo que tengo una vida bastante encaminada y algo relacionado a las hojas que no se movían de su sitio…

-Claro, claro querida pero eso será después de…-chasqueó la lengua fuertemente- de las terribles decepciones que te llevarás- exclamó elevando sus brazos al techo y cerrando ambas manos en puños, luego se sujeto la cabeza y mencionó en voz baja pero perfectamente audible- Expande tu mente…

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonreí (con la intención de irme) pero al darme cuenta de la expresión de ambas (expresión descontenta y algo incómoda por mi reacción) añadí- por…por usar sus habilidades, creo que lo que me enteré hoy, será de mucha ayuda- fingí un semblante serio y miré a mi prima- ¿Nos vamos, Lily?- ella se levantó de la silla y yo la imité, nos dirigimos a la puerta cuando escuchamos un grito que provenía de nada más y nada menos que de "la vidente".

-¿Qué pasa profesora? - Lily se acercó preocupada. ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! Era lo último que me faltaba, un mini espectáculo de la pseudovidente diciendo que algo la perturbaba que tenía la necesidad de no callarlo porque ese "algo" será próximo.

-¡Las cartas! ¡Querida mía! ¡Las cartas del tarot!- Enloqueció, definitivamente enloqueció- Las cartas claman mi nombre, necesitan ser leídas- exclamaba agitando sus manos y barajando las cartas nuevamente- Niña mía-me dijo seria- Toma asiento y divide en tres partes. Hice caso, dividí las condenadas cartas.

Supuse que mi cara no era la más ansiosa porque ambas mujeres me miraban con algo de decepción. Desde que tengo razón, nunca consideré adivinación como asignatura y sacando conclusiones, para mí la profesora Trelawney no era más que un lamentable fraude y de verdad me apenaba que mucha gente creyera las torpezas que decía. No sé qué dulces mágicos habrá ingerido Dumbledore el día que la contrató, pero definitivamente ésta mujer no era más que una charlatana. Siempre le dije a Lily: ¿Por qué no llevas runas antiguas? ¡Eso sí es una asignatura! Pero, en fin. Nunca me hizo caso y ahí estaba ella: hecha una estúpida, fiel creyente a esas ridiculeces, la alumna más brillante en la asignatura más idiota. ¡Merlín! Hasta vestía parecido a la loca esa, con pañoletas en el cabello, faldas gitanas y ese feo perfume de hierbas que usaba todos los días para alejar las energías negativas. Bueno, cada uno con sus gustos. Yo prefiero el olor de las hojas de los libros viejos, el césped recién cortado, el sándalo y todo lo que es cítrico y estoy muy segura que no me gusta usar para nada tantas prendas como una gitana o mejor dicho la cantidad exacta para ser una cebolla y todas las miles de capas por la que está compuesta.

-Elige una de las tres divisiones, querida mía- roció nuevamente el contenido del frasco azulino mientras yo elegía la pila del centro- ¿Qué vemos acá?- sus manos se movían rápido y las cartas mostraban distintas figuras a la hora de ser descubiertas- Algo sucedió el mes pasado y ese algo, pequeña mía, no te deja descansar… ¿Es cierto?- ¿Hace un mes? Veamos, rebobinemos un mes. Achiqué mis ojos para ganar más concentración e hice esfuerzo para verificar si ESE acontecimiento había sucedido hace un mes. ¡Diablos!

-Puede ser…-respondí algo insegura, pero sí, si era seguro. Hace exactamente un mes, el treinta de septiembre.

* * *

Yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, terminando la tarea kilométrica que nos había dejado el gordinflón de pociones. Mi concentración era casi nula, mis manos estaban sucias con tinta negra (parecía esos mecánicos de autos muggles, con las manos llenas de asquerosa mugre), mi cabello sujetado con una cinta (porque estaba casi segura que si lo soltaba a estas horas de la madrugada me iba a ver igual que un caniche esponjado), mis horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos (debido a la malanoche) y para ponerle la cerecita al pastel, con la barriga totalmente vacía. Me faltaban doce centímetros para terminar la tarea e interiormente me animaba, me decía "Tranquila, Rose, esto será transitorio. Terminarás la escuela este año y el próximo será peor por la universidad mágica". Sí, definitivamente "me animaba". Yo y mi mala costumbre de hacer todo a última hora, claro, era por eso que me estresaba tanto y sufría de migraña. De verdad, tenía que admitir que era muy inteligente PERO si la organización se calificara en Hogwarts, me sacaría una "T" de "Troll". Me rasqué la cabeza desordenando un poco mi cabello y me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos, bostecé sonoramente y cogí la pluma que descansaba al lado de mi extenso pergamino. _"En conclusión, podemos decir que esta poción cuya base es bastante consistente ya que, casi el 60% es bilis de armadillo y escucho pasos…"_. Subí la mirada y me percaté que una silueta se acercaba a las mesas vecinas. Me miró, lo miré, sonrió de medio lado y yo no le sonreí. Además ¿Por qué rayos tenía q hacerlo? ¿Por cortesía? ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-rompí el silencio

-Querrás decir ¿Tan temprano?- arrimó la silla de la mesa vecina y tomó asiento. Seguí sus acciones con la mirada, seria, claro- Me gusta hacer los deberes a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Eres extraño…

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti…-sonrió y sacó de su mochila algunos libros, pergamino, tinta, su pluma y una pequeña ¿caja?

-Yo he madrugado, lo que la gente normal hace cuando no termina de hacer lo que tiene que hacer-Merlín, o era causa del frío otoñal o Malfoy era lo bastante pálido para llegar a ser transparente- Además, ya estoy por terminar y me iré a dormir...-sonreí complacida.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué en un par de horas te levantes?- abrió la cajita, que observándola bien parecía esos contenedores que Albus lleva a la clase de historia para mantenerse despierto- Mejor sigue de largo y luego descansas- era un delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate con mucha, mucha salsa de aquel exquisito invento ¡Demonios! Mi pobre estómago rugiría en cualquier momento. No había comido desde las ¿diez? Si, diez y esto de hacer los deberes hasta esta hora era agotador. Un pastel como ese sería la perfecta cantidad de azúcar que me mantendría despierta hasta llegar al baño y tomar una ducha helada para despertarme más y poder soportar el resto del día. Bajé la mirada, ignorando su último comentario y tomé la pluma. Veamos, si agrego a mi conclusión una breve explicación de… ¡MI ESTÓMAGO! Estaba segura que mi rostro se encontraba cual tomate maduro y que, si fuera un avestruz hace un buen rato mi cabeza hubiera terminado sumergida en el suelo de la biblioteca. ¿Porqué mierda el intestino grueso suena tan condenadamente fuerte? Malfoy levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Yo la agaché avergonzada. Bueno, ignorémoslo. Vamos, Rose unos cinco minutos y ya. Mi colon volvió a sonar tan fuerte que estoy segura que hasta Hagrid podría escucharlo desde su cabaña. Crucé mis piernas distraídamente y me encorvé para presionar mi vientre (así, no hará más ruido). Pero mis intestinos batallaban y una vez más se encargaron de hacerse notar. Retirada ¡Ya!

-Bueno, suerte con lo que sea que haces- traté de sonar despreocupada como si los sonidos intestinales no se trataran de mí o tuvieran alguna extraña relación con mi persona- me iré a descansar…

-¿Quieres un poco?- me miró con esos ojos glaciales, que estoy segura miles de idiotas que se alimentan día a día con la revista corazón de bruja, se derretirían- Rose, me refiero al pastel…No me mires así. Está bien, está bien WEASLEY…-dijo finalmente rendido, poniendo énfasis a mi apellido. Odiaba que se refirieran a mí por mi nombre de pila sin tener la confianza necesaria.

-Nadie te ha dado confianza y además, se me haría extraño e inusual llamarte por tu nombre. Tu nombre es raro ¿Por qué te lo pusieron?-creo que metí la pata, soy demasiado impulsiva a la hora de preguntar. Para mi sorpresa, Malfoy rió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Siéntate, es mucho pastel para mí, no me lo terminaré.

* * *

-Sí, definitivamente lo que sucedió ronda por tu mente casi todos los días- Trelawney se acomodó sus grandes anteojos y prosiguió- Si no me equivoco, sucedió con un alumno ¿no?

-No-mentí de la manera más descarada.

-Pero, las cartas dicen lo contrario…-seguía tirando las cartas y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Dónde demonios decía eso? Yo sólo veo imágenes perturbadoras con un nombre abajo y ya.

-Las cartas se están equivocando- respondí rascándome el brazo, evidentemente nerviosa.

-Las cartas, querida mía, no se equivocan- ¡Los mil y un demonios! ¿Cómo es que sabe? ¡Es imposible! Retirada, ahora -No, aún no termino- roció un poco más de aquel aroma que empezaba a perturbarme, ella inhaló fuerte y sonoramente como si la intención fuera capturarlo- Nunca pensaste en él, como lo piensas ahora y ni la razón del por qué no puede pasar nada con este muchacho, ni tú misma lo sabes, sólo tienes en la cabeza que no sería correcto tener una…- hizo una pausa larga y yo no me atrevía a mirar a Lily, pretendía estar enfocada en las cartas que Trelawney seguía tirando- relación amorosa- relación horrorosa, querrá decir…

-¡Rose Weasley! ¿Quién es el chico?- sus ojos verdes me perforaban intrigantes.

-No existe ese chico, de repente las cartas se están equivocando en los tiempos…

-No, Rose, ya deja de mentir- exclamó mi prima y me obligó a mirarla.

-¿Le crees más a un mazo de cartas que a tu propia prima?-ahí estaba yo, mintiendo de la manera más descarada posible.

-Claro…

-¿Cómo que claro?

-Es que contigo no puedo estar segura de nada, Rose. Eres demasiado reservada. Ayer te vi en un corredor, cerca de las cocinas, con la boca sucia, estoy segura que era chocolate y según tú, hablando sola. De verdad, creo que pasaste la etapa de "tengo un amigo invisible"- genial, atrapada- Juro haber escuchado pasos alejándose, Rose, podré tener cara de idiota pero no tengo ni un pelo…- lo sé- Así que, confiesa.

-No tengo idea de qué me hablas…

-¿No tienes idea? ¿Ahora sufres de amnesia?

-Amnesia temporal, más tarde de repente me acuerde.

-¡Rose!

-Queridas mías, sus pequeños conflictos resuélvanlo fuera de ésta sensible torre. Las energías negativas no pueden penetrar aquí.- La profesora interrumpió después de un rato de haber estado cual espectador de un partido de tenis.- Veamos que dicen las cartas respecto a lo que sucedió ayer…-¡Qué ganas de molestar! Vamos Rose, conserva tu postura, ese chico no existe…- Aquí dice que se vieron pero no fue planificado…

-Es el destino-agregó mi prima con voz misteriosa.

-Lily, por favor cállate…-la profesora nos ignoró por completo y prosiguió.

-También dice que tuvieron una pequeña pero amena charla y…

-Nada, nada más. ¡Las cartas no dicen nada más!-exclamé nerviosa.

* * *

Kreacher me dejó mi pastel de chocolate especial (con triple salsa de chocolate encima) sobre la mesa y se alejó diciendo _"siempre es un placer servir a la niña Weasley"_.El otoño había pegado con fuerza así que, estar en las cocinas en la noche era realmente confortante. No había nada mejor que el calor que emitía el lugar y la cantidad de comida que había. Respiré hondo para capturar el delicioso aroma del chocolate en mi memoria, cogí el tenedor y partí un pequeño trozo, lo llevé a mis labios y suspiré sonoramente.

-Esto, es vida…- sonreí cual idiota (efecto del chocolate).

-Indudablemente- la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y estoy segura que un color rojo chillón se apoderó de mi cara.

-¿Acaso me sigues?-hablé tapando mi boca con una mano (seguía con el trozo de pastel).

-No, pero se puede decir que coincidimos bastante…-se sentó a mi lado, me quitó el tenedor y separó de la porción de pastel, un pequeño trozo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté algo incómoda. No entendía qué pasaba pero, repentinamente cada vez que me cruzaba con Scorpius Malfoy se me aceleraba el corazón, mis manos transpiraban y sentía un cosquilleo general por todo el cuerpo. Me parecía tan extraño porque antes no sucedía y me lo cruzaba bastante seguido.

-No hay nada mejor que las cocinas en un día de frio ¿No crees?-sonrió sin mostrar los dientes (supongo que no quería que vea su dentadura manchada con chocolate).

-Concuerdo- le quité el tenedor de su mano y me llevé un trozo grande a la boca, delicioso.

-Ya no te veo en la biblioteca- observé como su cabeza giraba y miraba distraído a un elfo que removía un estofado de pollo. ¡Merlín! Nunca me había percatado que tenía tan lindos ojos, no es sólo el color, también es la forma de ellos. Su tez se encontraba pálida debido al frio pero definitivamente tenía más color que aquel día (hace un mes) en la biblioteca.

-Estudio en mi habitación- pasé mi lengua discretamente por mis labios para saborear los restos del fudge- Bueno, ya estoy satisfecha-pausa incómoda (no sabía que decir)- me voy- me levanté rápido de la mesa y él me imitó ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba muy nerviosa! Me dirigí a la salida y cuando ya me encontraba en el corredor, lista para dirigirme (muy rápido) a mi sala común…

-Weasley-me llamó, giré en mis talones y lo quedé mirando, esperando que tenía para decir- ¿Te quieres acercar?-¡Merlín!

-¿Dime?- dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una "amena" charla. Pero quedé petrificada cuando vi su mano acercarse a mí y seguidamente su dedo pulgar acariciaba de manera suave pero segura mi labio inferior. Sentí claramente como una corriente eléctrica descendía desde mi labio hasta lo profundo de mi estómago, sintiendo un calor ¿estimulante? en él.

-Tenías algo de chocolate en tu labio. Me parece que no te has dado cuenta que tienes la boca sucia, me refiero al chocolate- ¡Qué vergüenza! Se acercó más a mi persona, lo suficiente como para contarme un secreto - También tienes un poco en tu labio superior- susurró en mi oído- cosquillas de nuevo y por todo mi cuerpo….

-¿A si?-pregunté nerviosa, mirando de reojo al lado y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su comentario.

-¿Me dejas?- se separó de mi oreja, luego de mencionar esas dos palabras, me miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera pícara, acomodó mi enrulado mechón detrás de mi oreja (trató en vano) y me tomó del cuello delicadamente mientras todo se tornaba lento como en aquellas películas muggles (cuando algo crucial está por suceder y todo se vuelve más lento de lo normal y se va el sonido por unos segundos). Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron, él no avanzó más, se quedó quieto- Esto es muy extraño…-rió despacio, su voz era profunda y bastante ¿sensual? ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estimulante? ¿Sensual?

-Muy extraño…- repetí. Supuse que estaba con cara de tarada por la voz que salió de mis labios, parecía totalmente idiotizada.

-¡No puedo creer que este hombre tan feo es el brujo del mes!- una voz exaltada rompió el momento y el tiempo se agilizó- Hay más brujos en el mundo mucho más atractivos que él…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- se escuchó como respuesta. Debía de ser una de sus amigas.

-¡Vete!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi prima!- me alejé y negué con la cabeza, mis mejillas ardían como nunca pero el que me vea mi prima significaba que en unos treinta minutos, la gran familia Weasley se enteraría de todo y con detalles-¡Adiós!

-¿Nos vemos en la celebración de Halloween?-sugirió rápidamente.

-No, no sé ¡Vete!-decía yo mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos para que se fuera en dirección contraria. A lo lejos, se acercaba una melena pelirroja y yo me quedé estática.

-¿Rosie? ¿Con quién hablabas? –gritó desde el comienzo del pasillo mientras se acercaba.

-Con nadie…

-¿Hablas sola?

-¡No!- cara de intriga por parte de Lily-Digo, a veces. ¿Tú no?

-No-dijo segura -Tienes chocolate. Ahí- se tocó el labio superior.

* * *

-Definitivamente existe química entre ustedes- sentenció la vieja profesora. Las cartas seguían delatándome y yo sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí- Probablemente una futura relación amoro..

-No, no. Ninguna relación. Relación nula. Jamás- miré a mi prima que me observaba inquisitivamente- Nunca- es que no era posible... ¡Estábamos hablando de Scorpius Malfoy! Se notaba que el chico era lo bastante independiente para no iniciar una relación seria. No era mujeriego pero se podía decir que no le gustaba dar explicaciones a nadie. Lo decía su mirada.

-Bueno- rompió la horrible tensión que se estaba formando en el lugar- la "no relación" parece que comenzará esta noche. ¿Qué ocurre ésta noche, queridas?

-La celebración de Halloween-agregó Lily emocionada.

-¡Por Merlín! Eso si es predecible y no, no iré-de eso si estaba convencida. Ya andaba lo bastante atrasada en los deberes para ir a esa fiesta.

-Sí, irás…

-No lo haré-sonreí-Bueno, ahora me retiro. Tengo mucho que hacer-miré a mi prima con cara de "no te atrevas a molestarme más", me paré de la silla dando pasos firmes hacia la salida. Debía de admitir que Trelawney no era un total fraude. La mujer había acertado en ciertas cosas, bueno, en bastantes y lo de Malfoy…Supongo que debía estar muy confundida, nunca habíamos tenido lo que se llama una conversación y siempre tuve un rechazo inexplicable hacia él. No sé si la culpa la tuvo mi papá al decirme desde el primer día que le tenía que ganar en todo (lo académico, supuse), no me lo tomé tan en serio, yo hacía mi vida y supongo que él la suya. Lo cierto es que ahora sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba mal por sentir "maripositas" en el estómago (no sé por qué). ¿Eran sus ojos azogue? ¿Su cabello rubio como el sol? ¿Sus labios perfectos? O ¿la deliciosa sensación que se presentaba cada vez que estaba cerca suyo? Ya estaba siendo patética, casi como en esas novelas muggles donde la protagonista pone catorce mil quinientas cincuenta razones para no besar, abrazar, hablar, tomar de la mano, salir, tener sexo y sobre todo iniciar una seria relación amorosa con el co-protagonista. Reí casi para mí misma y negué con la cabeza, divisé como un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba (supuse que la razón sería la clase de adivinación). Mis ojos se dirigieron rápidos hacia una cabellera rubia y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. Malfoy me miró y sonrió de manera disimulada, se llevó el dedo pulgar al labio inferior e hizo el ademán de acariciarlo. Bueno, había una posibilidad bastante grande de que yo fuera a la celebración de la Halloween.


End file.
